


January 21, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile materialized on Supergirl's face after Amos attacked Silver Banshee.





	January 21, 2005

I never created DC canon.

One smile materialized on Supergirl's face after Amos attacked Silver Banshee for gripping her throat and her kick sent the enemy into the side of the Metropolis bank she attempted to rob.

THE END


End file.
